1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of updating a BIOS ROM(basic input/output system read only memory), more particularly, the method of updating a BIOS image of a BIOS ROM in a portable computer in a production line.
2. Description of the Related Art
The BIOS is a program used by a microprocessor in a computer system for starting the computer system when power is turned on or reset. The ROM BIOS, or BIOS-ROM, is programmed by predetermined regulations so that sign on messages are displayed, i.e., a BIOS image, while performing a power-on-self-test (POST) after a power-on reset operation. The BIOS image typically includes the computer producer, information about the manufacturer of the ROM BIOS and the current version of the ROM BIOS. The BIOS also manages data flow between the computer's operating system and the hardware of the computer system. Once the computer system is successfully started it loads portions of the operating system for controlling the computer system into a random access memory (RAM) from a hard disk drive or a diskette drive. The ROM must be programmed with the BIOS prior to being installed into the computer during production and assembly. Often, these computers are to be customized for specific applications which requires that the BIOS be updated accordingly.
In order to change or update the BIOS it is known to use a flash memory which comprises write protected memory blocks and memory blocks which can be erased and rewritten. The following patents, incorporated herein by reference, describe the use of flash memories as ROM BIOS and further discuss updating, or refreshing, the ROM BIOS: U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,267 to Wai-Ming R. Chan, et al. entitled Method And Apparatus For Updating And Restoring System BIOS Functions While Maintaining BIOS Integrity; U.S. Pat. No. 5,473,775 to Makoto Sakai entitled Personal Computer Using Flash Memory As BIOS-ROM; U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,843 to Dov Moran, et al. entitled Flash Memory System Providing Both BIOS And User Storage Capability; U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,076 to Koichi Dewa, et al. entitled Computer System Having BIOS (Basic Input/Output System)-ROM (Read Only Memory) Writing Function; U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,357 to Dov Moran, et al. entitled Flash Memory System Providing Both BIOS And User Storage; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,522 to Orville H. Christeson entitled Dynamic Non-Volatile Memory Update In A Computer System.
I have determined, however, that there is a problem in updating the BIOS image in portable, or notebook, computer systems, because the updating procedure is frequently halted due to noise caused by an AC adapter being used in a production line.